oneworldfandomcom-20200215-history
World 2100
TOWARDS THE NEW WORLD ORDER As a student of politics I had heard lots of talk about the need for a change in the world. I never really understood why people kill each other, nor how could have created a "welfare" system that leaves half of the humanity out of the game. Later, in the midsts of a long travel that I took (around the world), when I spent months in the world, basically doing nothing else than observing people around me, I came to a huge realization. I am joyful and I live the life I have always dreamt about, because of one important thing. Two and a half years ago I sat for a week in silence and WROTE MY DREAMS. At the age of 19 I wrote my first definate major purpose in life. I have written dreams precisely and clearly, I have put the time limit and I have added that I am going to do whatever it takes to achieve them. I charged those dreams with a burning desire and I constantly asked myself two other questions - who I am now and how to become a person that I want to be. Later it dawned on me, why there is so much mess on this planet. The people of the world have never put their heads together and answer the first question - WHAT EXACTLY DO WE WANT in the distant future? At the same time I realized that the world has never been so great. Never in the recorded history have we experienced so many parts of the world living in peace for such a long time. We have never had so much wealth, resources, such a sophisticated technology and we have never had so many people willing to serve the humanity. The awarness has never been so high as it is today. Neverthless, if I am standing at the airport, with 10 suitcases full of 100-dollar bills, all the luggage prepared, paid servants accompanying me and yet do not know the name of the place where I need to go, all the resources do not help me very much. I know that it is going to be nice there - warm climate, beautiful girls and friendly local people, but I don't know the name of the place. Therefore, the humanity should set itself 3 basic questions: 1 WHAT EXACTLY DO WE WANT AS A HUMANITY? And does not help us if we make a projection for the next 10 years and for a whole year we are just arguing about what to include in the plan. The differences of interests between various parts of the world are too big. We should start with a bigger picture, longer timespan. 2 WHERE ARE WE NOW? 3 HOW TO GET WHERE WE WANT TO BE? And does not help us if the elite class of the society or representatives of nation do it. Does not help. People will not agree or will simply not find interesting, since they did not have a chance to be involved. We need to find a way how to involve EVERYONE who wants to be involved! Let me tell you something astonishing - as simple as these ideas sound, there has never been an attempt like this one published online. I would love to hear that I am wrong, but after a year of thorough research, thousands of pages read, countless hours spent on the internet, I doubt it. THE PERFECT 7 STEP SYSTEM We can get to the world that we want in 7 steps. 1 DREAMS We need to write a detailed vision of the world in the year 2100. We shall ask people to tell us how they imagine the Earth in 95 years. It is much easier for the people to agree on something in such a distant future and many people will feel strong emotions of enthusiasm, when reading the final version. 2 REALITY NOW When we finish the dreams, we make a detailed research about where we are. 3 CHALLENGES Then we will specify the challenges... 4 SOLUTIONS ...and use our creative minds to solve them. 5 ACTION Based on the best solution, we will take appropriate actions... 6 EVALUATION ...and evaluate it. 7 PUBLISH On the end we will make the results public, so that other people can take an inspiration and have a model to solve challenges in their part of the world. Imagine if we do this process on every topic of the world reality and on every level of the society (cities, communities, countries and global). Imagine what a huge difference it is if you try to write all this things alone, or you present it in a classroom full of students and ask them to brainstorm ideas. How about if 30 million minds brainstorm their ideas and among these participants, there are people with a great gift to objectively research and some others know how to write in a clear and attractive language. Imagine if we give a chance to ANYONE in the world to contribute with his unique abilities. Oh, if we just had the technology to accomplish this... TECHNOLOGY IS ALREADY HERE Have you ever seen a miracle on the internet called Wikipedia? Wikipedia is a free encyclopedia that anyone can edit. It started in January 2001 by 3 people with dreams and enthusiasm. Now, there are more than 3 million articles in more than 100 lanugages. The quality of some articles is astounding. There are some articles that are the best sources anywhere to be found. Scientists and amateurs collaborate. Wikipedia and more than 30 thousand regular WIKIPEDIANS prove that people enjoy the experience when they are doing something for others. We are going to make a similar WIKIDREAMS of the earth and invite people to colaborate with us. RULES AND PRINCIPLES 1 Every step we make on the way, should be with accordance to our opinion as to what is the best for the humanity. 2 We need to AGREE on all the issues included in the final version (when there are valid arguments presented, we need to keep an issue as dispueted). We concentrate most of our effort to resolve issues that are UNIVERSALLY AGREED. Other rules and regulations will form later. We should always keep the project as free from rules as possible, so that your creativity is stimulated. BASIC DREAMS The Peacehiker who iniciated this endeavour, want to keep the dreams listed below as fundamental and cannot be changed. These are the ideas you need to accept in order to contribute to this document. You can always raise doubts and discuss even these issues, though. WORLD FEDERATION - world united, where one single democratic government will have the authority over issues that transcend the national boundaries. NO HUNGRY PEOPLE - all human beings have the right to have their basic needs met without any effort on their part and we are going to make the world system that will make sure of this. NO WEAPONS - weapons, that can easily kill another human being should not be permitted anywhere and we are going to gradually eradicate them. PROTECT NATURE - we are going to find a way to live in harmony with nature and understand that we are no more than guests on this planet and should preserve it in the best possible condition for the further generations COPYRIGHTS There is no copyrights protection. All the contributions will be placed under the GNU license, that permits free distribution and changing. VERSIONS OF THE DOCUMENT BASIC: an attractive, simple description of the world we want and the way to get there on 2 pages. It will include web and postal address for people to send their ideas. See Basic Dreams 2100 and edit them now. Aim: as quick as possible distribute this paper to all 6 billion world citizens in their own language. COMPLETE: We will write thousands of pages about our dreams. We will give detailed description of each theme in each part of the world for each period. Here, thousands and millions of people will contribute with their ideas of all ages, all professions. Here the creativity has no limits. Aim: make the most accurate picture of what world’s people want. STRUCTURE OF DREAMS The dreams should be well organized, so that people can easily contribute to their field and find the part they are looking for. THEMES We try to encompass all the world reality. Each theme has its own sub-themes and these, their sub-themes. There are no exact rules as to how many themes should be and how should they be divided. We should make the dreams appear as clear as possible and as easy to browse through. A theme remains as a single theme, as long as the World reality now is very far from the dreams in this area. We choose 5 to 10 MAIN THEMES - if we achieve these dreams, would make the most profound impact in the world and we should put most of our efforts in this areas. LEVELS OF SOCIETY If we want to live in the dream world, we have to pursue the dreams on different levels. Each of these levels have its own peculiarity. 1 - INDIVIDUAL one must first start pursuing his own personal dreams. When one feels he lives his dreams, he will naturally turn to others 2 - FAMILY/COMMUNIT we are social beings and we are unable to survive without being part of different types of communities. One should list most important communities he belongs to and think about how would he want this community to be. Types of communities: family, extended family (with relatives), school, university, organization, association, boy scouts, street in a city, gardening club… It can be anything and dream can focus on any aspect in this community. 3 - CITY/TOWN It can even be a description of part of the city where you live. 4 - MUNICIPALITY An area governed by a local government and a mayor 5 - STATE/PROVINCE/REGION 6 - COUNTRY or WISH-TO-BE-COUNTRY 7 - WORLD Taking it global Each part of the world has its own division and the divisions serve us only to make the dreams come true as quickly as possible. We will divide the world in 1000 administrative units, according to the Constitution of Federation of Earth. The question will be to which unit, you wish to belong. Everyone can choose what his community/city/state and country is. Then people will connect according to their own selections of communities and territories. PERIODS If we want to reach the destination far away from us, we might need to take several short trips. If we are in New York today and we wish to drive all the way to San Diego, we might want to know which would be the places in between. There should not be too many of these milestones, because we want to keep it as simple as possible for ordinary people to understand it and being able to read it. 1) 2100 We might want to call this dream – UNLIMITED DREAMS. We have seen the progress that we made since 1900 to 2000 in all the aspects. Now imagine the progress that we can make from 2006 to 2100. And if we happen to unite the world into WORLD FEDERATION, the progress will be even faster. The possibilities are endless, only limited by our imagination. Other milestones will be described, when we have the accurate information about the situation now and its challenges. 2) 2050 This dreams will be a bit more realistic. We might want to reduce the enthusiasm and limitlessness and think about what we ARE ABLE to do in 44 years. Maybe we would want to divide the periods further on, in each area of our dreams as follows: 1 - 2006-2012 PREPARATION 2 - 2012-2020 STEP 1 3 - 2020-2030 STEP 2 4 - 2030-2040 STEP 3 5 - 2040-2050 STEP 4 There are quite some people who know much more about planning the future and also have more insight into what the future is about to bring us. I expect them to contribute their knowledge. 3) 2012 There is certainly no other year in the near future with so predictions and theories. Dec 21, 2012 is the end of the Long circle of the Mayan calendar. The theories predict catastrophes and elations. Whatever is the truth, this year is probably going to be an evolutionary pinnacle. 4) 2007 This is the immediate future. By observing the trends, we can decide what would serve us and what would not serve us. Which trends to keep and which trends to modify? Take a look at the World in 2100 to see the dreams contributed so far.